Conspiracy II: The Others
by Tempered-Dreamz
Summary: The existence of other mutants is learned & the turtles set out on a mission to rescue them. With Shredder still around & a new bigger threat than Shredder surfacing, how will they ever succeed in freeing the others?
1. Prologue: Where Are They Now?

**Conspiracy II: The Others **

**Author's notes: **This is the sequel to **Conspiracy I: The Experiment**, formerly known as **fearless**. If you haven't read that story, I suggest you read that one before reading this. Otherwise you will be hopelessly lost while reading this story.

I started writing this story with an idea to turn the turtles into humans but that idea didn't turn out as I had originally thought it would. So I am using an idea I had for the end of the story and making that idea the main story plot. Enjoy.

**Summary:** A year has passed since Brianna left. The existence of other mutants is learned and the turtles set out on a mission to rescue them from their imprisonment from the government. Brianna and her cousin return to aid the turtles on the mission and a secret in her family is brought to the light. With the Shredder still around and a new bigger threat than the Shredder surfacing, how will the turtles ever succeed in freeing their fellow mutants?

**Disclaimer: **mutant ninja turtles aren't mine. :P

**Prologue: Where Are They Now? **

Leonardo gazed up at the night sky as he sat down at his favorite spot, the roof of April O'Neil's apartment building. It was the place where just over a year ago, he had admitted his true feelings for her. He had been coming there almost every night since she had left. Being there reminded him of her. She wasn't dead but she was gone still the same. He wished that she could've stayed with him, but he also knew that it was for her own good that she left. As he sat alone, he thought about all that had happened since she had been gone.

_I'll never forget what she told me at her going away party. I thought I had scared her off when I had told her I loved her, but she had just needed some time to think about everything. _

Flashback

"You don't understand. Leo, I need to go. I promise to keep in touch. But I can't stay here waiting for the next attack," Brianna said to him.

"But I love you," He responded.

"I know, but I need to experience life outside. I will miss you dearly. All of you," She said as she looked at everyone in the room, "I need to do this and I hope all of you will support my decision," Next she leaned over and whispered, "I love you and somehow I'll come back to you," to Leo.

End Flashback

_They had been keeping in touch through email. It still wasn't the same as seeing her face to face. He knew she was in __Paris__ with her Aunt Marie and her cousin, Michele. Michele was a year younger than Brianna and looked remarkably similar to her. The only differences was that Michele had blue eyes and was about an inch shorter while Brianna had green eyes and was an inch taller. Brianna had started school and with a lot of work had managed to catch up and graduate with Michele. According to the emails, Michele was really into music and had an amazing voice. Her aunt Marie owned a local nightclub that the two girls worked at as waitresses. It's thanks to Donnie that I even know what she's up to. Donnie had included his email address in his going away gift to her and had told her to contact him when she got set up. After Brianna had left, Donnie became really interested in unlocking even more government conspiracies. So far, he had found none other than that Brianna wasn't the first person to be experimented on. Apparently the government had started their search for the 'perfect killing machine' about 29 years ago. They didn't just experiment on humans, but animals as well. Unfortunately the first six 'mutants' had all died in the process. All of us are certain that there's more so Donnie keeps searching. I know he'll find something eventually. Mikey and Raph are their same old selves. Yet Raph is really anxious to bring down the Shredder once and for all. I'm afraid he may go out on his own soon and attempt to accomplish the task himself. We tried to finish Shredder off last year but he and his goons moved to a new location. Plus the foot's been pretty inactive since then. We also moved to a different part of the sewers after they found our lair last year. There has been good news since Brianna left. Casey finally got the courage to ask April to marry him and about seven months ago, they tied the knot._

"Hey Leo, Sensei says you have to come back now and be extra careful that no one sees you," Mikey said and turned to leave. Leo knew a big part of why Sensei didn't want him topside alone for too long and why he wanted him to be sure he wasn't seen was due to a certain FBI agent. This agent had been one of the investigators of the explosion that had destroyed the building where Brianna had been kept almost her whole life. Heeding his Sensei's words, Leo went home without ever being seen.

_Damn it! _Kelly Quinn thought as she went through the evidence reports from that building explosion a year before. She couldn't believe that they had been unable to find anything that could tell her who destroyed that building. All they had found were some fingerprints that seemed to belong to four large human-sized turtles. Such a thing had been deemed impossible and blamed on faulty machinery. Although Kelly had heard rumors of four mysterious guys that liked to wear costumes. _Maybe the weird, unexplained prints belong to them? _

Most people would give up on the investigation by now, after a whole year. Infact the others were chalking it up to as an accident. They knew that there had been some dynamite stored in that building so the theory was that Capt. Carter had perhaps dropped a cigarette too close and had ignited the dynamite. Several witnesses had testified that he was a heavy smoker and had a generous supply in his office. _But it doesn't explain why we found dynamite outside the building and in different parts of the building, like all of the lab and examination rooms, and a file records room. If it was just an accident then the dynamite would have only been in that one room and it wasn't. No, someone wanted to destroy that building killing two military personnel. Perhaps they did it an effort to hide the crime._ According to the employees working there, Capt. Carter or someone pretending to be him, had ordered everyone to get out of the building.

However Capt. Carter along with Lt. Nitwite had perished in the explosion. So it just didn't make any sense to Kelly that Capt. Carter knew beforehand that he was going to acciendently drop a cigarette too close to some dynamite and order everyone to get out. Although according to the coroner, Capt. Carter had died from a broken neck. The explanation for that was that he had slipped on something with his cigarette in his hand and while falling, dropped the cigarette, igniting the dynamite and landed wrong, breaking his neck. Kelly didn't buy it. Not with everything that she knew about Capt. Carter. No, it just didn't make any sense to her that someone with his experience and background would've fallen and break his neck, while carrying around a cigarette much too close to dynamite.

There was one survivor, a Dana Romans. She supposedly was one of the government's top scientists and now she laid in a coma at the hospital. So until Ms. Romans woke up and told her story, the only thing she had to go on were a few eyewitnesses who reported seeing four large green creatures running away from the scene. This was her main focus. If she could find out what these creatures were then she could certainly learn what had really taken place that night. _Every lead I get on these creatures turns into a dead end. And I have no idea if I'm dealing with some huge animals or people in some type of costume. _

Kelly sighed and took her long shiny red hair out of its bun. Her supervisor wanted to speak her to first thing in the morning and she wanted to catch a few z's before then.

* * *

In an office somewhere in New York City, a middle aged man picked up his phone and started dialing. 

"Mr. Tucker, I pressume?" He asked as he took a cigar out of the desk drawer.

"Yes," Mr. Tucker answered in a thick french accent.

"The address is 4945 West Piere St. You know what to do,"

"Right, torch the place 'til there's nothing left of it,"

"Yes and make sure those two young ladies are not home at the time or the same will happen to your family," He sneered.

"Yes, sir. Got it,"

"Good. Now get to work," He said as he hung up the phone and put the cigar out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ok I do hope I am doing better with the sequel this time around. :D 


	2. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **Same rules apply. K? Good. On with the story.

**Ch.**** 1 – Discovery **

"You're late Agent Quinn. Take a seat," A balding man in a suit instructed a young woman also in a nice suit, but a feminine one. They were sitting in an office in the FBI building, overlooking New York City.

"I'm so sorry for being late. My car wouldn't start and I –" Kelly started to explain. She knew Agent Morgan wanted to talk about the investigation. A few days ago she had heard rumors that he was siding with the accident theory. She was very worried that he was going to remove her from the case.

"You're always late for one reason or another.-" Agent Morgan stated. It was true. Kelly was constantly running late to everything. Her co-workers often joked that she'd be late to her own wedding.

"But I-"

"No buts, Quinn. Let's just cut to the chase, shall we?" Agent Morgan said as he looked through some papers.

"Sure," Kelly sighed. _Great. Just Great. I can tell this is going to be a long day._

"What's your theory on these green creatures?" He asked her.

"I think they might be people in some kind of costume. And I believe they're connected to the explosion somehow,"

"Did you know that some doctors explained that the eye witnesses, who saw these people, were likely blinded by the explosion, kind of like when someone takes your picture and you see spots in front of your eyes?"

"Yes but what about the reports from people who weren't at the explosion site?"

"Simple hallucinations from whatever drug or drugs they were taking,"

"Maybe, but I don't think-"

"Well I do. And so does everyone else. This has been going on for over a year now. We have no evidence to suggest that this was more than an accident-"

"Yes we do!" Kelly exclaimed as she shot up from her chair.

"Agent Quinn! Sit down!" Kelly stood for a moment before finally sitting down.

"I'm going to have to close this case for you.-"

"You can't do that! What about the dynamite in the other rooms and outside?"

"Poor housekeeping. And I can too close this case. I don't want to hear anymore talk about these green creatures,"

"That's not fair! I've never had a case that I didn't solve!"

"This will be your first then,"

"I know I can solve it! I just need to find those people-"

"I said no more talk of them. I'm putting you on a paid vacation for a few weeks. I suggest you rest up and get this silly idea out of your head," Kelly shook her head in disbelief and left Agent Morgan's office.

* * *

"Raph! C'mon! I'm gonna miss Family Guy," Mikey stated as he tried to take the remote from his brother.

"I want to watch wrestling," Raph shot back.

"You've been watching espn for hours. It's my turn," Mikey and Raph continued to argue over the TV set until Leo walked in.

"It's Mikey's turn, Raph," Leo said as he snatched the remote from Raph and handed it to Mikey.

"Fine, then I'm going to find out what the Shredder is up to these days," Raph said back as he went to put on his brown trench coat and hat.

"No you're not! Master Splinter hasn't given his okay to go after Shredder yet!" Leo called out and went to go block the exit.

"So I can't watch TV and I can't go after Shredder before he comes for us. Is there anything else I can't do, oh fearless leader?" Raph said through clenched teeth as he stared Leo down.

"I never said I was your fearless leader. If I was, I'd be the one going to find Shredder before he gets us,"

"So why don't ya?"

"You know why,"

"Oh yea. That's right. You're the teacher's pet and you'd never disobey him, even if he's wrong,"

"Master Splinter is never wrong,"

"This time he is, now if you'll excuse me," Raph said and pushed Leo out of the way and bolted for the exit.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't believe that man put me on paid vacation for three weeks!" Kelly screamed as she started to beat up the punching bag. She knew she sounded silly with her belief in the green creatures, but her instincts were telling her to go with it. Unfortunately, everyone else just thought she was crazy. _I can't leave this case unsolved like this. If only I could prove somehow that these green creatures are real, Agent Morgan would have to let me come back to work. Hey, I could even investigate these creatures myself. Now how do I pull this off?_

Kelly stopped beating the punching bag and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. She sat down at her small, round table in the kitchen after fetching a cold drink of water for herself. For a few minutes she pondered over everything she had learned so far about them. One, was they were believed to be behind every bad guy the police had found tied up or dumped on the footsteps of the police headquarters. Two, they didn't want to get involved as they were always hiding in the shadows and weren't seen much. And three, no one knew exactly who or what they were. Only a few were able to describe them as being "green monsters".

_Wait a minute. There were also reports that they protect the innocent. So maybe if I went out and was attacked then maybe these things would come to my rescue? And I could finally learn the truth. Sounds suicidal, but I think it's worth a shot.

* * *

_

_Oh no not again. _A curly red-headed female thought as she ran from the bed, she shared with her husband, to the nearest toilet. After emptying her stomach contents, she placed her hand on her forehead. _Nope, I don't have a fever. What's wrong with me? I've been throwing up constantly for the past week now._

"C'mon April, think. What could it be?" April O'Neil-Jones said to her reflection in the bathroom mirror. After a few moments, she finally realized what it was.

"Oh my god," April gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she glanced in the direction where her husband, Casey Jones, laid.

* * *

"So does anyone know what our Master Shredder is having Thomas do with all those chemicals?" One foot member said to the other. It was a group of fifteen members. For the past year, Shredder had put his top scientists on a top-secret assignment. Every now and then some of the foot members would be sent out to retrieve supplies. And they had just returned from such a trip.

"No, but there's talk that some guys might try to overthrow our Master," The second guy said. A small fraction of the foot clan felt that Shredder was in no position to lead anymore. If it weren't for the fact that Shredder still had most of the control, these few guys would have acted all ready.

"Yea, I heard that. I also heard they're looking for more support before they try anything," Another one said.

"Does anyone know who these guys are? You know Shredder will—Holy crap! Isn't that one of them turtles?" One of the foot members asked right as he spotted Raph coming down the street.

* * *

**AN: **Yea the first chapter is done! So what do y'all think of the improved sequel so far? I'd luv to hear what you think! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Bait

**Disclaimer: **I own the fbi agents, thugs, store clerks… turtles, april, shredder, foot not mine. Understood? K. good.

**Ch.2 – Bait**

_Ok, so I need to be sure that I will get jumped so I can be saved by those green creatures. Now how can I be sure of that? _Kelly thought as she went through all of the reports she had on them. If she could figure out where she should be in New York to increase her chances that she would be rescued by these guys the more likely her plan was to succeed. She took out all the reports she had obtained on all the witnesses and found that one place hadbeen visited the most by these green people._Alright so it looks like I need to be near Baker and 12th street. Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to wear. It should be a little slutty to ensure that I am attacked. Do I even own anything that slutty though? _She thought as she started going through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. At long last she found a pair of short shorts, a tight low-cut top, and a pair of sandals. She grabbed her purse and started taking things out. _I don't want these guys to learn that I'm an FBI agent right away. They may not talk to me if they know that. I need to befriend them first so I can get as much information as I can before I let them know I'm FBI. _She made sure her FBI identification card was put in her sock drawer. She thought about putting her gun in the small safe she had but decided to keep it in her purse, just in case she needed to use it. She also put her badge with her id card. After she was sure that she had everything she locked up and went to go put her plan into action.

* * *

As quietly as she could, April got dressed and headed out the door. She wanted to be very sure that it was what she thought it was before she told her husband the good news. At least she hoped he'd think it was good news. _He better if he knows what's good for him. _She thought as she pictured him being disappointed over it. 

A few minutes later she walked into the nearest the drug-store to her apartment. She glanced down each aisle until she finally found the one she wanted. Unsure of which brand to get, April grabbed a couple just to be sure that she didn't get a false positive. Since it was late, she didn't have to wait in line to purchase her items.

"Hello M'am, How are you today?" The elderly lady at the check-out register said as she scanned the items.

"I've been better," April replied as she got out her debit card.

"Expecting are we? Well, congratulations hon," She commented as April paid for the items.

"Thanks, good-night," April said as she picked up the bag.

"You're welcome dear," She replied as April left the store.

* * *

"Ah, one of the turtles, I see," Shredder said as he saw his men bring in an unconscious Raph. He instructed them to tie him up to a post nearby. 

"Master, what do you intend to do with it?" One of the foot asked.

"I will use him to lure the others out here and then I will crush them once and for all!" Shredder replied. He then ordered one of the foot to go deliver a personal message to his favorite reporter.

* * *

April was only a few blocks from her apartment when she was jumped and pulled into a back alley. 

"Please, I don't have anything," She pleaded before she saw that it was a foot member, "You! What do you want this time? Does Shredder want a one-on-one interview on the 6'o'clock news?" She sarcastically asked him. He slapped her before answering, "Enough stupid girl. He wants you to inform the other turtles that he holds one of them captive and they should come to the abandoned storehouses out by the old train station," He waited for her to nod and left.

After picking up her things, she quickly ran into her apartment to call the turtles.

* * *

"Did you see his face when I told him, we had a gun?" A thug dressed in the traditional extreme baggy jeans, oversized t-shirt, a big chunky gold necklace, and several gold rings on both hands, asked his other thug friend. All three guys were dressed similar, except one wore a tank top; another wore a jacket over his tank top, and the first had on the t-shirt. 

"Yea, man, he totally shit his pants!" The guy with the jacket exclaimed. They started laughing over this. Moments earlier they had held up a convince store. They didn't really have any guns on them so instead the thug in the jacket had put a hairbrush in his pocket, and they had all pretended that he had a gun. The poor elderly man who owned the store became so frightened that he gave them everything he had.

After laughing and making jokes about what took place at the convince store, they happened to see a young woman walking by. She was wearing a pair of pretty short shorts that showed of her long, sexy legs, a tight baby blue top that showed a lot of her cleavage, and a pair of brown strappy sandals on her feet. Her hair was a shiny copper red and was pulled into a bun with a sparkly blue butterfly clip in the back and she carried her brown purse on her left shoulder. The guys whistled when they saw her.

"Would you take a look at that? Woo! C'mon baby! Gimmie some of that!" The thug in the tank top called out at the girl. The three of them looked at each other and then at the girl. Well if they could get an old geezer to give them all of his money, then they could certainly get this gorgeous gal to give them what they wanted, now couldn't they?

* * *

"Michangelo! Where are your brothers?" Splinter asked as he came into the living room and saw his youngest son watching adult swim on the cartoon network channel. 

"Leo's in the dojo as usual, Donnie's on his computer doing more research, and Raph went out," He answered without even looking up.

"Where did Raph go?"

"I dunno," Mikey said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How long ago did he leave? Did he say when he would be back?" A worried Splinter asked.

"A few hours ago or so and nope he didn't say," was the reply from Mikey. This was not good. It was very dangerous for the turtles to be topside for extended periods at a time. Especially alone. He allowed his oldest son to go to the roof of April's apartment every once and awhile. Splinter knew that Leo wouldn't stay out for too long and would be extra careful that he wasn't seen. A few years back when they thought the Shredder was done for, he would've just rolled his eyes and went back to his room to meditate upon hearing of Raph's storming off yet again. But now after they were aware that the Shredder was still around somewhere and this FBI agent was trying to learn everything she could about his sons. Splinter knew what would happen if his sons were discovered by the FBI. For these reasons, Splinter made the new rule that his sons couldn't be topside for more than an hour at once, couldn't go out alone, and could only go out after dark. Raph was the only who had problems with these rules. His other sons had understood why he had to make them and were perfectly content to keep them. The sound of the telephone awoke Splinter from his thoughts.

"Hello?" Mikey asked after he got up to answer the phone on the second ring.

"Hey babe!" He exclaimed. Splinter assumed that April must be on the other line. He suspected that it wasn't good news, considering what time it was.

"Yea, alright. Thanks, I'll tell the guys, bye," Mikey sadly said as he hung up the phone. He turned to look over at Splinter and said, "I'll go get them in here." Mikey then left to go round up his two older brothers. After they were all in the living room, Mikey finally explained what the phone call had been about.

"This is all my fault," Leo said upon hearing that the foot yet again held Raph captive.

"He would've left anywhere," Donnie replied.

"Yea," Mikey added.

"It appears that you three have no choice. You must go meet the foot and save your brother, but remember that you must be on guard at all times. We have no idea what the Shredder is up to this time or what that FBI agent is doing," Splinter said. The three turtles nodded their heads in agreement. They all knew they had to go and get Raph and the possible risk they faced from going out to save him.

* * *

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kelly screamed as she tried to escape from the three thugs. They really weren't all that strong and she knew she could probably take them. But she was here to try and be rescued by the "green monsters" so she had to pretend that she couldn't fight back. This for Kelly was the hardest thing for her to do. She wanted so much to kick these guys' butts, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. 

_I hope these creatures get here soon. I am getting knocked around by a bunch of scum bags. I don't know how much longer I can resist this growing urge to kick in their ugly faces. _Kelly thought as they continued to grab her and punch her. If they had been paying attention, they would've seen the shadows of three mutant turtles approaching. At last one of the guys got smart and decided to stop the woman's screams with a lead pipe. Kelly hit the ground with a thud right as the very people she was waiting for jumped in.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, not to hit a woman?" A voice from among the night's shadows asked.

"Who's there?" The one wielding the lead pipe asked. They looked around trying to see where the voice had come from, but none of them could see anything.

"You know bros, I do believe these fellows should be taught a lesson,"Another voice suggested.

"Great idea. How about the attacking a defense-less woman lesson?"A third voice added. Though the thugs couldn't see whom the voices belonged to, the turtles all nodded in agreement. The thugs went down without much of a fight. Donnie was the first to rush over to the young woman. She had several bruises all over and some small cuts. The biggest injury was her head wound. She had a nasty bruise on the edge of her forehead from the lead pipe and from hitting the cement when she fell. There was also a considerable amount of blood coming from her head wound.

"We've gotta get her to the lair and treat her head wound," Donnie announced as he picked her up.

"What? We don't have time? We've got to go save Raph again. Can't we just drop her off at the hospital?" Leo asked. They didn't have much time to fool around, the night was almost over with and they still had to get Raph and come all the way back before dawn approached.

"I already thought about that. The nearest hospital is half-way across town, by the time we dropped her off there she could be dead. And we wouldn't save any time," Donnie explained. Leo sighed and said, "Alright, we'll return home and bandage her up. As soon as that is taken care of, we leave to go get Raph. We'll have Splinter watch her while we're gone," His younger brothers agreed and turned to go back to the lair.

* * *

**AN: **Ok ok. I know there hasn't been many changes yet. But they're coming so just keep reading and you'll see where all the big changes are. Thanks for reading and beaucoup thanks to reviewers:D 


	4. Surprise!

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last one. Remember that.

**Ch.3 – Surprise!**

"How's the babe doing?" Mikey asked as soon as he saw Donnie come out of the infirmary. The turtles had returned almost ten minutes ago with the girl. Donnie had taken her straight to the infirmary and had only just now come out.

"I think she'll make it. Splinter, will you check on her bandage every few minutes to make sure she's not still bleeding? If she is, just apply a new layer of bandage over the old one and apply more pressure until it stops bleeding," Donnie instructed.

"Of course, Donatello. I will watch over our guest," Splinter replied.

"Turtles! Let's go!" Leo called out and they once again set out to save their hotheaded brother.

* * *

"How much longer, Thomas?" Shredder asked his top scientist. Thomas was mixing some chemicals together in a pot. 

"Still got a ways to go, Master," He replied.

"You had better hurry it up. I want to surprise those turtles when I revert back to my old self,"

"Yes, Master Shredder. I still think we should just construct a mechanical body for you. Trying to create an antidote for the ooze is too risky, there's no telling what it could do,"

"I want my old body back. The one I had before those pesky turtles got in my way!"

"I know you do, sir. But even if we were successful, your body would still age and one day die. If you had a mechanical body, you'd never age or die!" Thomas pointed out. He had been working on creating an antidote to the ooze for Shredder over the past year. Before he had tried to convince the Shredder that making an antidote was a bad idea but had failed miserably, until now that is.

"Hmm. You've got a point there. I think I'll sleep on it tonight," Shredder said as he left the room.

* * *

_Okay, I did what it said. Now I have to wait one minute to see the results. Oh I wonder what it will be. It would be exciting if it's positive. Casey and I have been talking about making our family bigger. My mother would be overjoyed at the news. I wonder how Casey's parents would take it. I'm sure they'd be happy for us. Oh, how much longer must I wait? I guess it would be okay if it's negative. There's still plenty of time for our family to grow. _These were April's thoughts as she waited to see the results from the home tests. She had brought three of them and had decided to test them all at once. 

After what seemed like an eternity to April, it was finally time to see the results. Picking up the first one, she saw that it was positive. The second one also said positive. Slowly, she picked up the third one and looked at it. It said positive too.

"Yeeeee! Yes! Wooo!" April excitedly shouted as she jumped up and down in joy.

* * *

"Well, this is the place," Donnie said to his brothers. 

"And there's Raph," Mikey said as he pointed to a mutant turtle in a red mask that was tied up to a beam post.

"Any ideas, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"I don't see many foot here," Leo commented.

"Yea, they probably don't even realize we're here," Mikey added.

"Alright, let's take down the ones we see as quickly and as quietly as we can, and get Raph. Then we go. We don't want a huge fight right now," Leo said. They jumped down from the platform high above the room on top of a few foot members, knocking them out. Donnie ran left, holding out his bo staff, and knocked down the guys in his path. Mikey ran to the right, knocking every guy in his path on the head with his nun chunks. Leo did a somersault forward to knock down the guys in his path. Using his bo staff, Donnie knocked out the remaining foot members on his side. Leo used his fists to take them down. While Mikey ran around hitting them in the head with his nun chunks, sometimes more than once.

After only the turtles remained standing, they rushed over to their helpless brother. Donnie untied his hands; Mikey untied the feet, while Leo removed the tape from his beak. Mikey and Donnie kept their brother standing upright since Raph was unconscious. Leo gently slapped his brother a few times, trying to get him to wake up. After a few moments, Raph started to come to.

"So Raph how does it feel to get taken by the foot, a third time?" Mikey teasingly asked.

"Oh. Ugh. My head. What's going on?" A still groggy Raph asked.

"We'll explain on the way, right now we've got to move, Leo said as he and Donnie helped Raph up. They had almost made it to the doors when suddenly the room got brighter. Foot members jumped down to where they were and also came in from the other rooms to the sides. The turtles glanced at each other and got into their fight stance. A split-second later, Master Tatsu burst through, the very doors the turtles were about to go through earlier, with about thirty foot members behind him. Stepping further into the room, he held up his fist and said, "Ninja. Attack!" And with that the roughly about eighty foot members advanced on the turtles.

* * *

Black smoke filled the sky as a small one-story house was being engulfed in flames. It was night and the fire light up the surrounding area. A small crowd was gathered at the front, behind a yellow tape. Several uniformed officers urged the spectators to stay back. Two fire engines were busy trying to put the raging fire out, but had very little success. At the very front of the crowd, there were two pretty young women. Both appeared to be in great pain, though one appeared to be in much greater pain than the other. This one had golden brown hair that flowed straight to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day. She stood at a height of 5'2" and was pretty slender. On this tragic day, she had chosen to wear faded-blue stretch denim jeans with a nice white long-sleeved buttoned top. She was sobbing and trying to run into the burning house but was held back by the other girl. The other girl appeared to be just a taller version of the first. Anyone could mistake them for being twins. Maybe even sisters. But if one looked close enough they would see the differences between these two girls. The one was holding the first girl had eyes the color of grass. If grass were to sparkle that is. She also had a shorter nose and higher cheek bones. The shorter girl had a pair of dimples in her cheeks that you could only see when she had a big smile on her face. 

"My mother! Nooo!" The first girl screamed out.

"Michele, we have to go," The second girl told her.

"It's not fair, Brianna. Why Mom? Why? Who would do such a thing?" Michele asked.

"Who ever they are, they're a monster that's for sure," Brianna said. _I'm willing to bet it was them. But, how? The turtles and I destroyed that place. Capt. Carter is dead. I know, I killed him. Lt. Nitwite is also dead. And Dana is lying on a hospital bed in a coma. So who is it? I wish I could tell Michele everything, but I can't. I'd just be putting her in danger. I do owe it to her to find out what really took place this past week. And the only way to do that is to go back._

* * *

Down below the streets of New York, a five-ft tall rat in a tattered robe, sat on his favorite chair in what was supposed to be a living room. Anyone could see the worry he had in his eyes for his sons, four large mutant turtles. He knew they could handle the foot, but it didn't stop him from worrying. His sons had left later than originally planned. This was due to the attractive female in the infirmary. She seemed to be getting better. He only had to apply two additional layers of bandage. And that was half an hour ago. He also had been checking on her, and found that about ten minutes ago she had completely stopped bleeding. Her pulse was a little weak but still there. He suspected that she would wake up sometime the next morning. 

Ring! Ring! _Who could that be? Please don't tell me it's about my sons. _Splinter thought as he rose from his chair to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, can I speak to Leonardo? It's Brianna," A female voice belonging to Brianna asked.

"He's not here, right now. Is there anything you'd like me to tell him?"

"Oh, um. No, that's alright. I have to go, but I'll get in touch later,"

"If you wish. I hope you are doing well,"

"Yea, well, I'll talk to you soon, bye,"

"Bye," Splinter said as he hung up the phone. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Brianna and with his sons.

* * *

Back at the foot's new headquarters, the turtles had managed to knock out about half of the ones that stood in their way. It looked like the turtles would be able to get out of there soon. 

"Man, these guys are dropping like flies," Mikey commented as he took down yet another foot member.

"Yea, so how exactly did they manage to kidnap you, yet again, Raph?" Leo asked while he blocked the moves of two foot members with katanas with his katanas.

"Hey, I was GREATLY outnumbered and they knocked me unconscious. Plus they snuck up on me like sneaky little bastards," Raph answered as he stuck his sai in a guy's gut and pulled it out. The guy clutched his bleeding stomach and slid to the floor. Raph's brothers just laughed and teased him about his excuse.

At long last it seemed like the foot were down. The turtles all gave each other a 'hi-three' and ran out back to the lair before even more foot members decided to join the fight.

* * *

**AN: **incase anyone is confused, the turtles in this story are about 19. In the first one they were about 18 since that story took place about 3 years after their last run-in with Shredder. Brianna is 18 in this story since she was 17 in the last one. Michele is her cousin and she is 17. K, follow that? Good. Major thanks to everyone who reads my story! And major super super thanks to everyone who reviews!

**Chibi Rose Angel: **Had you hook, line, and sinker, huh? Guess that means I did a good job then. :D So you think you know what I'm planning? Lol. Well I guess we'll see if they're right or not. I hope this is a soon enough update for ya. Thanks for letting me know how I was doing on my story so far:D


	5. Return

**Disclaimer: **Yep. You're right. It's the same as the two previous ones. Good Job!

**Ch.4 – Return**

"Are you sure about this?" Michele asked Brianna as they walked the streets of New York early in the morning. They had just arrived from Paris. Afraid that if anyone knew she was coming back that they'd find her, Brianna had opted to take the bus from the airport to the city. Instead of having April pick them up. She'd go straight to the turtles if it weren't for the fact that she didn't know where their new lair is. April did and that was exactly why they were going there first.

"Yes. I told you, these friends of mine can help us," Brianna reassured her. Michele gave her a look that said "whatever you say". They walked the rest of the way in silence. At last they reached April's apartment and knocked on the door.

In a few moments the door opened to reveal April already dressed. Her eyes went wide and she smiled as she gave Brianna a hug when she saw who was at her doorstep.

"Brianna! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back already. Oh, is this your cousin?" April asked referring to the other girl on her doorstep.

"Yes, this is Michele. Michele, this is April," Brianna said as she introduced the two women.

"Hello," Michele greeted.

"Listen, uh. Could we come in to talk before someone sees us?" Brianna asked while she nervously glanced around to see if anyone was watching them.

"Oh, certainly. Come right in," April said as she moved to let the two girls in, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

_Ow. Gosh. My head feels like a ton of bricks landed on it. _Kelly thought as she started to wake up. When she finally did, she realized that she was not in a hospital. She was lying on an old mattress on the floor. There were a few tables with medical instruments on it. A couple more mattresses were stacked up at the other end. The room looked like it was used as some kind of infirmary. Putting the pieces together, Kelly realized that her plan had been a success. _It worked! It really worked! Now to get the proof that I need. _

"Oh, you're awake. How do you a feel?" A large human-sized turtle with a purple mask over his eyes asked Kelly. _Those creatures are for real? No way! It's gotta be like a costume or something!_

"You needn't to be frightened miss. I won't harm you. I just want to make sure that your injuries are healing nicely, especially the ones on your head," Donnie assured her.

"Oh, well, umm, my head hurts. But could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess," Donnie worriedly said.

"Why do you insist on wearing that costume?" Instead of telling her that it wasn't a costume, Donnie started laughing. _So that's why she didn't scream when she first saw me. She thinks I'm just a regular guy in a costume. Boy, won't she be surprised? _Kelly, puzzled by his reaction, just stared at him. Finally, after a few minutes, Donnie got control of himself and replied, "This is no costume,"

"What do you mean?" She asked him. _How can it not be a costume? Turtles are not that big. And they can NOT talk!_

"I'm what you would call a mutant turtle," He explained.

"Mutant turtles? I thought mutants didn't exist," _And they don't. Do they? Is this really happening? Or did I hit my head harder than I thought and I'm just dreaming all of this?_

"Well, you thought wrong. My story begins..." Donnie said as he started to tell her the story of how he, his brothers, and his sensei came to be.

* * *

"Please! Stop! I don't know anything! I'm not who you think I am!" A beaten-up woman lying in a cage yelled out to the men outside the cage. The men were all dressed in military attire and had whips to beat the woman in the cage with. The woman closely resembled Brianna, the woman that Leo is in love with. From what Leo could tell these men thought she knew something when she really didn't. The woman cried out a few more times, prompting them to start beating her again. 

"Nooo!" Leo called out as he tried to run towards who he thought was Brianna. He hit the ground with a thud right when the security guards grabbed him. Startled when he landed on the floor, he opened his eyes to see that he was in his room. He had only dreamed the horrific scene with Brianna. At least he thought it was Brianna. _That dream felt so real. It was like it was actually happening, but its not. Brianna's safe and sound in Paris with her Aunt and cousin. Isn't she? I better give her a call just to be sure. _

* * *

"What was that?" Kelly asked. Donnie had just told her about the ooze and his brothers when they heard a rather large thud coming from one of the other rooms. 

"I think it came from Leo's room. I'll go check it out. Stay here," He ordered her. Kelly got out of bed as fast as she could. Due to her head injury, she stumbled when she tried to get up too fast.

"Whoa there. You shouldn't be up. You need your rest," He said as he ran to go help her get back into bed. She refused his help and said, "No. I want to see what the noise was, I'm coming with you,"

"I won't be long. I'll come right back here and tell you what it was. You really need to lie down, now c'mon,"

"I said no. I'm coming with you to investigate that noise. Now let's go," She said as she started for the door. Donnie sighed and shrugged his shoulders when he decided it was futile to keep arguing with her, so they both left to go to Leo's room. They didn't have to go far to find him. Along the way, Leo bumped into them.

"Leo, what's going on?" Donnie asked.

"I.. Oh you're awake. How are you doing?" Leo started to explain but then noticed that their guest was awake and standing next to his brother.

"I'm alright," She replied.

"Has something happened, Leo?" Donnie asked again. He could see the worry and fear in his older brother's eyes.

"No, well, I don't know. I had this terrible dream about Brianna. Well, I think it was Brianna. I was going to go call her to see if she's okay,"

"Leo and Brianna sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Mikey and Raph sang together as they joined their brothers in the hallway.

"Mikey!" Leo called out and smacked his brother's head. He was about to go for Raph when they heard their sensei's voice, "Leonardo! Raphael! Micheanglo! That is not how you behave in front of a guest!"

"Sorry Sensei," All three of them said together as they bowed their heads.

"It's okay, really," Kelly assured them. _Boy these people sure are weird. Then again they're not really people are they? Four mutant turtles and a mutant rat. Man won't Agent Morgan be surprised when I hand him my report in two weeks._

"How is your head?" Splinter asked her.

"It hurts but I'll be fine,"

"You don't seem surprised by us. Why is that?"

"I explained it to her, sensei," Donnie answered.

"Ah, okay. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Micheanglo, it's time for practice. Go meet me in the dojo, I will assist our guest to some breakfast,"

"Okay, but what's your name?" Mikey asked her. Here they are talking to her and about her but not one of them had even bothered to get a name from her. She sure was a beauty to look at, despite her injuries. Her hair was a shiny red copper like color and seemed to flow down to themiddle of her back. She was quite slender but not skinny.

"Kelly," She replied.

* * *

"So what brings you girls to New York?" Casey asked as Brianna and Michele sat down to have breakfast with him and his wife. 

"I need the turtles help with something," Brianna answered. Michele only looked down at her food.

"Oh really? With what?" April asked.

"Well, first, Michele needs a safe place to stay. I was hoping they could help her out,"

"You're more than welcome to stay here, Michele," April offered her. Michele continued to stare and eat her food.

"Thanks, but Michele needs a safe place right now," Brianna answered for her cousin.

"Oh, so you're in some kind of trouble then, huh?" Casey asked.

"Look, I don't want to repeat the story more than once. So when we meet up the guys, I'll tell everybody then what's going on,"

"Fine with me," Casey said. Everyone ate their breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. April finally broke it with a question that she would later regret asking.

"So Michele how's your mom?" April innocently asked. Brianna stopped eating and looked up in surprise. She glanced worriedly at Michele and saw the tears rolling down in her cheeks. Michele's head was down so low it was almost touching the pancakes.

"We'll get through this, okay? I swear I'll find out who it was," Brianna reassured her. Michele nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Did something happen? Oh, I am such an idiot! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, just forget that I even said anything," April said as she rambled on.

"Its okay, April. You didn't know. Now you see why I want to wait before I tell the whole story," Brianna said.

"Oh yes, of course. I am very sorry for what happened. If there is anything at all I or Casey can do for you girls, just name it," April said. Brianna was about to tell her that there wasn't anything she could do but thanks anyway, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Casey said as he got up. The women continued to eat their meal, only this time in silence. Michele had stopped crying but was still too shaken up to utter a word. Both April and Brianna were at a loss for words. Casey broke the silence a few minutes later by saying, "Hey that was work,"

"I thought you had the day off?" April asked. Casey worked as a secruity guard at a hi-tech office building and was frequentely called in to work, even on his days off. This upset April from time to time.

"I did. Or I do. It's only for a couple hours. I'll be back for lunch. We'll talk to then, love ya," He said as he kissed her forehead and left for work. April sighed and asked the girls, "So you ready to go see the turtles?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok I hope this version is a lot better than the old one. It'll start to pick up here soon. I don't know when I'll be able to add the next chapter since I have a wedding to plan and I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out in two days. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! 


	6. News

**Disclaimer: **I don't own tmnt.

**Chapter 5 – News**

_So my four guys in costumes as the responsible party for that explosion turned into four large turtles. Mutant turtles to be exact. How in the world am I going to prove that they exist so everyone will stop thinking that I'm crazy? _Kelly was suddenly bought out of her thoughts when she heard a strangely familiar female voice call out, "Hey guys! I brought a few friends over," A mad rush of feet could be heard as the turtles ran to go greet them.

"Hey Ape!" Mikey greeted when he saw them.

"Hi Mikey," April replied. Leo was the next one to run over and stopped when he saw Brianna.

"You're okay! Oh, I've been so worried about you!" Leo exclaimed as he embraced her.

"Oh, how sickening," Raph commented when he saw Leo and Brianna.

"Welcome back, Miss Brianna. It is good to see you again," Splinter said.

"Thank you," She replied. Donnie and Kelly were the last ones to see what all the commotion was about. Both stopped when they saw who it was, but for entirely different reasons. _Is she Brianna's sister? No, wait. Brianna doesn't have any sisters. She must be that cousin of hers. Man oh man. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._ Donnie thought when he noticed Michele standing off to the side. _Isn't that April Jones? The TV news reporter? Oh I hope she doesn't recognize me with my hair down! She could blow my cover! _Kelly thought as she recognized April Jones (formerly April O'Neil) as one of the many people she had questioned on her most recent investigation.

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Michele," Brianna introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Michele. I'm Leonardo. But you can call me Leo," Leo greeted as he shook her hand.

"So you're the one my cousin is in love with," Michele said with a French accent as she winked at him, causing Leo to blush. If such a thing was possible.

"Welcome Michele," Splinter said.

"Yea welcome babe!" Mikey exclaimed. Raph just leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Apparently refusing to welcome Brianna and Michele.

"Who are you? Do I know you? You look really familiar to me," April said to Kelly.

"Oh, my name's Kelly. Kelly Smith," _Okay so it's not my real name. But I can't afford to have my cover blown._

"Hmm. Maybe not then," April said.

"We saved her from a few thugs last night. By the way, I'm Donatello. You can call me Don or Donnie," Donnie explained as he greeted Michele. After he had finally found the courage to start talking again.

"I have something to share with you guys before Brianna tells you why she's here. But first, you have to promise that you won't tell Casey," April pleaded.

* * *

"Sir, it appears that a group called the foot, led by someone named, Shredder, has been behind the most of the robberies and theft over the past year," A young male officer said over the speakerphone.

"The one who made us _pay_ to get subject 23X back?" A gruff sounding voice, belonging to the same middle-aged man, who earlier had talked to a Mr. Tucker in Paris.

"Yes, sir,"

"Do you know what he's after?"

"Not yet, sir. We're working on it,"

"Well, keep working on it. And don't report back until you can tell me what they're after!" He yelled over phone and hung up. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair. Opening the top drawer in his office desk, he pulled out a cigar and lit it. After a few moments of smoking on that, he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Mr. Tucker?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," The man replied in his thick French accent.

"Did you complete the job?"

"Yes, sir,"

"And where is subject 23X?"

"She is somewhere in New York. We tried to capture her for you but she proved to be a rather difficult person to capture,"

"Fool! I need to get subject 23X back! You'd better inform your contacts in New York that they had better find her and fast!" He yelled as he slammed the phone down. _Damn it! _He thought as he angrily slammed his fist on his desk. _Why must I work with all these fools? If I'm going to succeed in taking over the world, I need an army. An army of witches and mutants is more like it!

* * *

_

_Ok let's see, I need to check Ms. Romans' vitals yet again. Poor thing, she's sleeping the good years away. Oh I hope they punish whoever caused that explosion and put the poor girl in a coma. _Nurse Hendricks thought as she flipped through the chart and down to Dana Romans hospital room. It had been just over a year ago when Dana was first brought in. She had black filth on her everywhere from the smoke. Not to mention some 3rd degree burns, broken bones, bruises, and cuts. And to top it all off, her left arm had been almost completely blown away. The doctors had to amputate it half an inch above the elbow. Whenever, _if, _she woke up, the doctors would have to fit her for a prostate arm. However her chance of waking up was only a 7 chance. Her doctors had credited her massive head injuries to her coma and the reason why she would probably never wake up on her own.

* * *

"Thomas!" Shredder called out as he wheeled himself over to his top scientist. Thomas, who had been on his way back to the lab, stopped and turned to face his master.

"I have come to a decision," Shredder announced.

"Yes?"

"I need an indestructible body that I can use to destroy those turtles, regain confidence of some foot, and take over the world!"

"So you've finally decided to get a mechanical body instead of trying to get your old one back?"

"Did you not hear what I just said? I want an indestructible mechanical body! And I want it within three days!" Shredder ordered.

"Three days! But sir! There's no possible way, our engineers could construct something like that within three days!"

"And that is why; you are going to help them,"

"But sir!"

"No buts! I want that new body ready for me in a few days or so help me I'll pull the skin right off of your bones while you still breathe," Shredder sneered.

* * *

"Okay April, we all promise. Now what is it?" Leo asked. April had been holding them all in suspense as she made them all promise not to tell her husband what she was about to tell them.

"Okay, well. I, took a test earlier. Well actually, a few tests, to be exact. And I,"

"Lemme guess, you don't want Casey to know you failed your tests. Got it babe. Hey when did you go back to school?"

"Mikey," Donnie scolded.

"I didn't go back to school. It's not that kind of a test. It was a home pregnancy test. I'm pregnant!" April finally let out. The turtles stared at her in shock. Could their April really be with child? Was she actually going to have a baby?

"Ahk! I'm soo exicited for you! April! That's great news!" Brianna exclaimed as she congrulated April. Soon everyone was telling April congrulations.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to tell Casey as soon as he gets back from work. I think Brianna should tell you why she came back now,"

"We, uh, actually came back, because I need your help,"

"We're willing to help in any way that we can," Leo assured her.

"Thanks. I need you to protect Michele for me,"

"Okay, but why can't you do it? You're strong enough," Leo questioned.

"Because I can't protect her and find the people who did this at the same time,"

"What did they do?" Mikey asked.

"They killed my aunt, Michele's mom,"

"What? That's terrible!" Donnie exclaimed. _Poor girl. No wonder she looks so distressed. Her mother was just killed._

"Why would someone do that?" Leo asked.

"I believe that they were after me,"

"What? Why do you think that?" Leo asked again.

"I think that perhaps, Miss Brianna should start at the beginning and explain what took place in Paris," Splinter suggested.

* * *

**AN: **Ok this is probably going to be the last update for awhile. When I am feeling better after getting my wisdom teeth pulled out of me, I'll have another chapter up. So how am I doing so far with the sequel? Please review and let me know. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! 


	7. Love

**Disclaimer: **Tmnt doesn't belong to me. But all other characters I created belong to me.

**Ch. 6 – Love**

". . . so basically they're still after me and I can not let them get Michele. Splinter, is it alright if Michele stays here while I put a stop to them once and for all?" Brianna asked as she finished telling them the story of how the club and the house had burned down.

"Miss Michele is more than welcome to stay here," Splinter answered.

"Tomorrow I'll take you clothes shopping," April offered Michele.

"Okay, thanks," Michele replied.

"I'm coming with you, Brianna," Leo firmly stated.

"Leo, I can't risk you getting hurt for me,"

_Oh geez. This is so sickening. An oversized turtle and a human! I have got to nail these turtles for that explosion! _Kelly thought as she observed the way Brianna and Leo behaved around one another.

"And I can't allow you to do this by yourself. I love you. I want to be by your side no matter what the danger is,"

"I think it is wise that you allow my sons to help you in your quest, Miss Brianna. Only then can you truly succeed," Splinter wisely suggested as he made his way to his room.

"I can help too," Michele offered. _I know she's only looking out for me, but I can't sit here and do nothing! I'm seventeen for crying out loud, I'm not a child! _Michele thought.

"It's not safe with me. You'll be a lot safer here," Brianna said. She really wished her cousin could join her in the fight but Michele had not been trained as Brianna had been. And she did not have the powers that her older cousin had.

"Fine," Michele gloomily said. She was about to argue further, but realized she was fighting a losing battle. April left for work a couple minutes later. The turtles all thanked her for coming and soon everyone went their own ways. Mikey, Don, and Michele to the TV set, Donnie to his computer to play games, and Brianna and Leo to Leo's room. Leaving Kelly to gather the evidence she needed to make her case against the turtles.

* * *

_So that Shredder thinks he can build himself a new body, huh? Well, I'll see to it that his plans are ruined. _The commander guy who had had really been in charge of all the experiments that were done on Brianna. He had been Capt. Carter's superior. Of course, the government had no idea that he planned to create the perfect army of super humans to rule the world with. If only his plan to get rid of the aunt had succeeded. Out of nowhere, blue smoke filled one spot of the room and Michele's mom appeared.

"You!" The commander yelled when he realized who had materialized in his office.

"I will not you harm my niece any further!" She stated as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice,"

"Like hell I do! I won't stand by and watch you destroy my niece the same way you destroyed my sister!" She sneered as she did a roundhouse kick to his head. He flew back, startled by her sudden move. But quickly found his ground as he did a flip over her head and punched her. The fight had just begun.

* * *

Hours earlier, Michele had decided to wander through the lair. The turtles had promised that they would turn Mikey's room into hers and put Mikey in Raph's room. But for now, she was content to be in the infirmary as she started to sing "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Completely unaware that a certain brainy turtle was within hearing range.

_Did Mikey leave his radio on again? _Donnie thought as he could've sworn he heard Amy Lee of Evanescence singing. Realizing that Mikey wouldn't hear him over the TV, he got up to turn off the radio. When he entered the hall, he realized that the voice wasn't coming from the direction of Mikey's room, but the infirmary. _Huh. That's odd. I don't recall ever putting a radio there._ Slowly, he crept towards the room. Peering in, he saw who was singing.

* * *

"Please stay with me," Leo pleaded. He and Brianna had been talking for hours about what had been going in their lives over the past year. Now he wanted to be sure that she loved him just as much as he loved her and that she wasn't going to leave him again.

"If we can put an end to this madness. I'll stay with you," She replied as she tenderly kissed him. Leo put one hand on the back of her head as he kissed her more passionately. Moments later he pulled her closer to him and they both fell back onto the bed. They enjoyed more steamy kisses until Brianna broke them.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yes, now come here," He answered as he tried to pull her back to him. She pulled away and asked again, "Why are you so sure? Aren't you worried that it won't work?"

"All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you. And that's enough for me. I don't need to know all the mumble jumble about how it would work between a turtle and a human," He stated as he lay back down. Leo had been waiting for this moment ever since he realized that he was in love with this beautiful woman. Naturally he didn't want to pressure her so if she wasn't ready then he would be more than happy to wait until she was.

_I love Leo so much. I never knew how much until I left. The whole time I was there, all I could think about was him. I wanted to come back so many times, but it wouldn't have been right. I've longed for attention like this for years and now that the moment is finally here, am I ready to go through with it? Do I honestly want to do this? _Brianna thought as she pondered what Leo had said to her. She sighed and said, "You're right. There's no sense in worrying over all the technical stuff," She leaned in and kissed him ever so passionately.

* * *

**AN: **Ok another chapter is up! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it. 


	8. Caught!

**Disclaimer: **original characters belong to me. Tmnt not mine.

**Ch. 7 – Caught!**

_She sounds like an angel when she sings. Perhaps that's what she is. An angel. She certainly looks like one. Has a beautiful voice like one. Her lips look so soft and tender from here. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them. I-_ Donnie thought before he was suddenly taken out of the dream world.

"So how long have you been standing there?" Michele asked when she finally noticed her audience.

"I, uh. That is, I, uh. Um," Donnie stuttered.

"Well? C'mon now. Spit it out,"

"I thought I heard Mikey's radio so I went to go see and well. I, um, found out it was you," Donnie said as he rubbed his head as if that would make him not stutter around her.

"Oh," She said as she looked at the ground, watching her foot sweep away the dust by her.

"You have a very beautiful voice. I'm sorry if I was intruding, I didn't mean it, I-"

"No. It's okay. I used to sing back at the club in Paris," Michele stopped moving her foot around and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. It was clear to Donnie that she was trying very hard not to cry. Wanting to comfort her and make her tears go away, he steeped into the room and took a seat next to her. Then in a daring move, he put his arm around her and softly said, "I am deeply sorry for your loss. I'll always be here for you, should you ever need me,"

"Thanks," Michele replied smiling as she looked up into Donnie's face, causing him to smile back at her. The two sat there for a few minutes in silence until Michele asked, "So what were you doing before you started spying on me?"

"Oh, I was just playing a computer game,"

"Really? Which one?"

"Red Alert,"

"Don't believe I've heard of that one,"

"It's a war strategy game," Michele mouthed an "o" and once again the two sat in silence. _Donatello's really nice to me. If he was human, I'd considered putting some moves on him. He's sweet, caring, thoughtful, and smart. What more could I want? True he is a turtle, but I'm not very concerned with looks. Just look at my cousin and Don's brother. I wonder if Donatello would ever go for me.

* * *

_

_Okay, I think this should be good enough to prove that they are dangerous. _Kelly thought as she put a sai into her bag from the dojo. Since everyone had gone off to do their own thing, Kelly had been sneaking around the lair putting objects into her bag. She didn't have a camera with her so she couldn't take any pictures to prove that they existed. Plus they'd probably never let her take pictures of them anyway. So the only way she could hopefully prove that they did exist and were a threat was to take certain objects from their home. The first object had been four spare bandannas. If she couldn't take any pictures and they didn't wear any clothes, the bandannas were the next best thing. Next she found some pieces to a shell cell though she wasn't quite sure what they were for. The weapons had been the tricky part. To get to the dojo, where she had found that that's where the weapons were kept, she had to walk past the living room where the angry turtle and the goofy turtle were watching TV. Knowing, that if she tried to carry weapons out there one at a time, one of them was bound to see. So instead she had decided to sneak into the dojo with her bag. Luckily when she did so, the goofy turtle with the orange bandanna had fallen asleep and the angry turtle was well on his way to dreamland. She carefully entered the dojo, making sure that it was empty before she proceeded with her plans. Deciding it was easier to pack some of the smaller weapons and escape, she grabbed a pair of nun chunks, sais, shruinkens, and a pair of daggers. She had wanted to take one of the swords with her but it was much too long and there was no way she could escape their lair without them seeing her. After she put the weapons in her bag, she figured she had enough evidence to start building a case against them. Now came the really tricky part. Getting from the dojo room in the turtles' lair to her apartment without them seeing her or her getting lost. As quietly as she could she crept down the hall and into the living room. This time however, she found only the red bandanna wearing turtle asleep on the couch. She stood there for a few moments looking and listening to see where the other one had gone off to. Finally she headed towards the exit, being extra careful when she went past the couch. Though not careful enough because right before she could go out into the sewers, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around.

* * *

"Give it up witch! You can't stop me! No one can!" The commander spat out as lunged towards Marie again. At this point it seemed as if Marie would be able to beat the commander. His shirt had been pulled out of his pants and his sleeves had been ripped some at the seams, his lip was bleeding pretty bad and a couple of his teeth had been knocked out. Not to mention the couple bruises had obtained in the struggle. Whereas Marie, only had a couple bruises to show off.

"How did you know what I am?" She asked as she was caught off guard by his remark. This allowed him to pin her to the ground, bending her arm behind her.

"The same way I knew what your sister was and what any of her offspring would be," He sneered in her ear. He then bent her arm back to the point where it broke. Marie cried out in pain as the room filled with the sound of a large crack. The commander pushed her head to the ground as he got off of her, allowing her to roll over and kick him to the other side of the room where he kept his sword. After hitting the wall, he slowly got up and stayed right in front of the sword. Marie quickly got up and keeping her broken arm at her side, she stared down the commander as he did her.

"You bastard! How dare you use my sister to create your own witch to experiment on! When I finish with you, I am going to make sure that Brianna knows everything that you've done!" She screamed as she ran towards him, determined more than ever to finish him off for good. If only she had been looking to see what he was up to, she would've seen him grab the sword from behind and maybe, she could've prevented him from sticking it through her gut. Once she felt the sword enter her body, she stumbled back a bit, surprised that this man had managed to get the upper hand on her. He took a step closer to her, watching as she fell to the ground, struggling to stay alive.

"No my dear, it is I who will finish you off," He said as he laughed at her. He sat down next to her, watching as in the next few moments, death overcame her.

* * *

"Okay now the arms should be able to stretch out to at least 3 times its length. The hands need to have built in retractable claws; the legs should be made of heavy steel that will resist rusting and any damage of any kind. Now the torso should have a compartment where his weapons will be stored. And last of all his head, should be able to resist any damage, but still have a mouth and eyes. His eyes need to be able to see through things like an x-ray, and should have night vision, and even be able to see in the water. Also the whole body needs to be waterproof, fireproof, but most of all TURTLEPROOF!" Thomas instructed the group of engineers who were going to design and build this new body bot for their master. Shredder had given Thomas explicit details of how the body was to look and what kind of features it had to have. Thomas worked with the top engineers trying to find out how to get the body to have the features he wanted it to have. Now that all the initial planning was done, Thomas had to fill all the other workers in on as to what they would be building. They had gotten most of the materials that they needed to complete the body. All they were a missing were a few key materials that would ensure that the new mechanical shredder operated at top performance. Unfortunately for them those materials where highly classified and unable to obtain, unless one had government clearance. This was one problem that Thomas and the other engineers had decided to wait until it was time to use them to inform Shredder.

* * *

**AN: **Woohoo! Another chapter is up! Alright I'm on a roll! But, seriously, what do you all think of it so far? I promise it'll start to get really interesting here in few more chapters or so. 


	9. Message

**Ch.8 Message**

**AN**: Alright I am back! Sorry for the long hiatus but I had some real-life issues to deal with.

**Disclaimer**: Okay I think we all know the routine right? I don't own any turtles, shredder, foot, splinter, april, or casey. However all other characters are mine:P

* * *

"I wish I could do something to help," Michele said. Donnie sighed to himself and glanced at the amazingly beautiful woman next to him. It was clear that she not only wished to help, she was determined. _I don't think she has the kind of skills her cousin has, so having her helpp fight the bad guys with us, is out of the question. But before we can even teach them a lesson, we have to gather all the facts. Which means doing research and that's something she could do without getting hurt! _

"You can help!" Donnie exclaimed as he stood up.

"What? I can?" She asked. _I really do want to help, but what can I possibly do?_

"Yea! I do have to do some research on this before any of us can go after them. And that's something you can help with," Donnie explained as he took her hand and led her to his room, where the computer was.

* * *

"Where do ya think you're going?" Raph asked as he spun Kelly around to face him. Kelly stared at him for a few moments, unsure of how to answer. The last thing she needed was for this overgrown freak to figure her out and search her bag.

"Well? I asked ya a question lady," Raph said as he started to get pretty annoyed at her.

"Back home, alright? Geez,"

"Oh so you think you can just sneak away and find your way out, without getting lost?"

"Look, I don't need your help so why don't you leet me go and I'll be on my way," Raph looked at her, trying to detect anything amiss about her. _She's definately up to something. I don't know what. But something tells me to keep her here for our protection. However there's no way I'm gonna baby-sit this broad indefinately!_

"Why don't we go see if Master Splinter thinks this is wise?" Raph instructed while he pulled Kelly along with him to Splinter's Room.

* * *

"Who does this Oruku Saki thinks he's kidding? Construct an invincible robot, with which to destroy those pesky turtles? He does not have that kind of resourse to successfully complete that kind of robot! Though I think he has the right idea," Commander said out loud to himself. His assistant, who was waiting by for his next orders asked, "He does?"

"Yes. With those freaks out of the way, my plan won't fail! Tell this Saki person that we'll give him what he needs to build his robot. And in exchange, Saki and his minions will work with me to destroy the turtles!" Commander instructed as he slammed his fist down on his desk, causing his coffee mug to jump.

* * *

"Master Splinter?" Raph asked when he knocked on his sensei's door.

"Ok well, he's probably sleeping. I'll just leave you two alone," Kelly said while trying to get away from Raph's grasp.

"Not so fast lady," He sneered at her. The door opened and Splinter came out asking, "Yes, my son. What troubles you?"

"I caught our guest trying to leave by herself,"

"And this troubles you how my son?"

"I believe she is hiding something and I want to know what before she leaves,"

"Oh that is ridiculous! My injuries have healed and it is time I return home, that's all. I swear," Kelly lied. Splinter looked long and hard at both Raph and Kelly before finally coming to a decision.

"Raphael, I understand you are just looking out for us, but we can't keep Miss Smith here against her will. However I wouldn't want our guest to get lost in the sewers down here so I insist that you escort her to the surface closest to her home," Raph opened his mouth to object but thought better of it. Sighing in defeat, he relunctely led Kelly out of the lair. _I get the same bad vibe about her as you do my son. But sometimes it is best to let the enemy think they are winning in order to truly learn their intentions._

* * *

**AN**: Yay! Finally a new chapter is up! Please let me know what you think so far.


	10. Building a Case

**Ch. 9 Building a Case**

**Disclaimer: **Same as before!

* * *

Leo woke up to a warm presence in his arms. Upon opening his eyes, he saw that he held Brianna, the love of his life, in his hands. he smiled as he remembered what had happened the night before. he had been waiting for that moment ever since he'd realized he was in love with her. He ran his fingers through her hair as she stirred. After yawning and stretching, she opened her eyes to find Leo smiling down at her.

"Morning beautiful," Leo whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," She replied as she smiled back.

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked.

"Of course I did. I was with the person I love,"

"So did I," They gazed at each other for a few moments before Brianna wrapped her arms around him and gently started kissing him. Leo kissed her back and they gave into temptation again.

* * *

_Okay let's see here. What do I have to peresent? Well I have some weapons for starters. That proves that they are armed and dangerous. I have their masks or bandannas, whatever they're called. I'm not sure what that means but if it's been on their faces then our forensic guys should be able to get something off of it. Plus there should be fingerprints on those weapons. So I guess the next thing to do is to have those forensic guys work their magic on this stuff._

Kelly carefully bagged each of the weapons and bandannas before placing them in her bag. She grabbed her keys and the bag and headed out to the lab. She wasn't worried about the turtles catching her for one, she was in her usal business suit and her hair was up. So she looked like a professional career woman instead of the tramp that she had looked liked the night before. Second, she had purposely had Raph lead her to the university, pretending that she lived in one of the dorms on campus.

"Hey Bruce," Kelly greeted when she walked into the lab and found the person she wanted.

"Hi Kelly, aren't you on vacation?"

"Yes, but I need you to do me a favor,"

"And I suppose you want me to keep it quiet?"

"You read my mind," She replied and started pulling the turtles' things out of her bag, "I need you to get prints and trace off this stuff. I want to know who or what has been handling this stuff,"

"Sure thing," Bruce agreed. Kelly smiled, shook his hand and left.

* * *

"Master Shredder," Two foot soilders spoke as they bowed their heads.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"We have recieved a messeage for you," One said.

"It is from the government," The other said.

"Intriguing. Go on,"

"A commander Bules requests that you meet with him to discuss some important plans,"

"Now why does he think I'd agree to that?" Shredder asked.

"Suspossedly, he's willing to give you what you need to destroy the turtles,"

"Ah, a fellow turtle-hater. Well let's not disappoint our new friend, shall we?"

* * *

_Mmm. Hmm. Huh? _Donnie thought as he started to wake up and realized that both he and Michele and fallen asleep on the computer. They had been up practically all night long trying to find anything at all about everything that was going on. So far they had found nothing. Deciding to give it yet another try, Donnie woke the computer up. But he had to do so quietly since Michele was sleeping peacefully next to him with her head on his shoulder.

After about ten minutes of searching, he was about to call it quits. That's when he stumbled upon it. Deeply buried, highly confidential and classified files from the same department of the government that had experimented on Brianna.

"Oh my..." Donnie said as his jaw dropped. His eyes widen as he continued to read what he had found. _This is incredible! I gotta tell the others!_

He gently placed his hand on Michele's shoulder and woke her up. She stirred and stretched as she turned to look at Donnie.

"What?" She asked him.

"I found something very intersting. Come on, let's go get the others," He answered.

* * *

**AN**: Hmm. What did Donnie discover? Guess we'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Muahhahahahahahaha!


End file.
